I Like You (I Love You)
by Graceful-Kuja
Summary: Rose Engel was caught in a lifestyle that was slowly killing her inside and there was no escape in sight. That is, until she unknowingly sparks the sympathy of a certain Autobot scout. Over time, he shows her that all she needed was a powerful friendship and just a bit of love. A somewhat dark, yet fluffy story told in 100 word snippets. Bumblebee/Oc Rated M to be safe
1. Her

_**A/N: READ PLEASE!**_

_**This is a 'companion story' to **_**'It's Love?'****_, which is my Knock Out x OC story (Not a required read, since they can both be read separately). This occurs before the first season of Transformers: Prime (and the aforementioned story), and it's really something that has been floating around in my mind, demanding to be released upon the world. So TADA!_**

_**It's a drabble series, and for those of you who don't know what a drabble is, here's a definition from Wikipedia:**_

_**"A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space."**_

_**This IS a Bumblebee x OC romance/friendship deal-y that will have references to sexual... stuff. But know that I do NOT go into detail because honestly? It serves no purpose to the plot.**_

* * *

**Just in case you missed the memo: Purposely short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Her**

* * *

The first time Bumblebee saw _her_, he didn't pay her much mind. He supposed the only reason he saw her at all was due to her short red dress that commanded attention and the burgundy hair that was accented by the glow of ancient street lamps. She stood casually, fiddling with the zipper of her black jacket and she scuffed her black stilettos along the sidewalk. Perhaps she was waiting for someone? It was an awfully _shady_ spot.

He worried momentarily until a green Cadillac pulled up next to her and didn't think much of it as she got in.


	2. Again?

**Just in case you missed the memo: Purposely short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Again?**

* * *

The Autobot scout was patrolling the streets the next day when he saw the same human woman pacing by the pole she was next to the night before. She was wearing a dark blue dress, and her hair was placed in a carefully styled, yet loose bun. He thought it was unusual that she would be hanging around this spot _again_, and it was approximately the same time as the day before! Was this some place of importance to her?

As he drove away, Bumblebee couldn't help but notice that the car she climbed in tonight was black, not green.


	3. Haunting Eyes

**Just in case you missed the memo: Purposely short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Haunting Eyes**

* * *

After a week of seeing the woman in the same spot before crawling into a different car each night, only to return an hour or so later, curiosity led Bumblebee to perform a web search on the street in hopes of finding some information connected to the woman. His search ended with him pouring through a police database, reading about the arrest of a 'Rose Engel' a few human years ago.

The picture on file matched the woman, her (at that time) short, burgundy hair framing her round face and brilliant, yet miserable forest green eyes gazed at him hauntingly.


	4. Forced

**Just in case you missed the memo: Purposely short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Forced**

* * *

After a few moments of reading, Bumblebee found that the woman was arrested for something called 'prostitution', but she was released to a Women's Shelter once it was discovered that it was 'forced', on the condition that she would go through job training. Gazing at the picture again, he carefully examined how lipstick almost completely hid her busted lip, but the bruises on her neck were plain as day. He pitied the woman, even though he had no idea what prostitution was, and he quickly researched the word.

He was horrified when he came across the meaning of 'forced prostitution'.


	5. The Horrors of Humanity

**Just in case you missed the memo: Purposely short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Horrors of Humanity**

* * *

_Sexual slavery, human trafficking, rape, physical, mental and sexual assault, diseases..._

No matter what site he went to, these words continued to pop up. He thought the humans were against slavery! Why would they sell one another? Non-consensual interfacing was a taboo among Cybertronians... Was it common with the humans? How could something so horrible be occurring right before the Autobots' eyes? The more he read, the more he felt like purging his tanks. 'Rose' was the only woman he could see, but that didn't mean that there weren't millions like her!

Bumblebee needed to report this to Optimus immediately.


	6. Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Found**

* * *

As Bumblebee was rushing to get back to base, he drove through the street that 'Rose' was always at hopes of checking on her, but what he found frightened him. At the light post where she stood at every night, there was a small, shivering form curled up on the ground. She clung to the remaining tatters of her clothes in a vain attempt to cover herself, while shreds of cloth littered the sidewalk around her and the closer he got, he could see that she was also covered in some sort of opaque, white fluid.

She was also sobbing.


	7. What to Do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: What to Do?**

* * *

Spark-wrenching gasps were the only sound that the woman made as he pulled to a stop next to her, and he pondered as to what he could do. Leaving her there as though she was something to be used and tossed aside was out of the question, but he also wasn't sure if he should take her home. He vented a sigh, and quietly popped his passenger door open.

"_Need... A lift... Miss?" _He spoke through his radio, making her instantly fall silent and tense up.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Her raspy, yet terse voice snapped over her shoulder.


	8. Used and Abused

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Used and Abused**

* * *

Not one to be deterred by a snippy response, he tried again, "_I_-"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not taking on any more 'customers' tonight!" The woman forced her body upright, which caused the few scraps of cloth that were on her back to fall off, revealing bloody scrapes and bruises over sickly pale skin. She turned her head to glare over her shoulder, revealing the black eye and freshly busted lip that she sported. "Unless 'used and abuse' is in demand."

He gave a series of appalled chirps that made her curl into a defensive ball.


	9. Untitled

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Untitled**

* * *

Seeing that his sudden chirping had startled her, Bumblebee stopped and tried to speak with her through the radio again, "_Just... Want to... Help._"

"Yeah right." She snorted, but eyed him suspiciously, "Why don't you just talk normally?"

Scrap. He had hoped she wouldn't notice. "_Can't._"

"Whatever." She easily dismissed him, "Unless you have something I can use to cover up with, then you'd better move along." He thought for a quick moment then popped open his trunk.

Would his polishing rag work alright? He _hoped_ it would. "_In... The... Trunk... Little lady._"


	10. Head Held High

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Head Held High**

* * *

"If you try anything weird, I _will_ scream." Rose calmly stated as she shakily began to get to her feet, which allowed for more of her shredded clothing to fall away from her body.

Her face burned red as she placed one arm over her breasts and the other towards her lower regions, but she kept her head lifted high as she stumbled towards Bumblebee's trunk. Using his side mirrors, he watched as she stepped behind him and reached into his trunk to pull out the cream colored polishing rag that was the same size as a human's blanket.


	11. No Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: No Problem**

* * *

When she stepped back into his line of sight, the oversized rag dwarfed her and she seemed happy to be completely covered if her relieved expression was anything to go by. "Thanks for letting me borrow this."

"_No... Problem... Miss._" He happily chirped at her, glad to be useful, "_Do... You need.. Me to drive... You... Somewhere?_"

She stood by his opened passenger door with a contemplative look, "I'm not doing any more 'business' tonight."

Bumblebee was a bit upset that she thought he was going to 'use' her, but couldn't blame her for it.


	12. Inside, She's Scared

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Inside, She's Scared**

* * *

"_I just... Want to... Help you._"

Rose stared at the car before her with a skeptical look, going through all the possible scenarios that could happen. She couldn't see the driver in the darkened interior, so for all she knew, it was a mass murderer. On the other hand; she was exhausted after her... _**Traumatizing**_ night and her entire body ached in places she didn't know _could_ ache. She wanted to just go to her room back at the brothel and sleep for the rest of eternity, but she didn't want to go back out of fear of punishment.


	13. What Could She Do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: What Could She Do?**

* * *

Rose shuddered. Her madame was going to be so mad whenever she found out that her previous 'customers' had stolen her purse with her nightly profit. What would the punishment be this time? Beatings? Rape? Starvation? She had seen them all and no matter how many times she endured them, it never ceased to terrify her. She _hated_ living her life like this, but what could she do? Death would take her long before she could ever escape...

"_Miss... What's... Wrong?_" The voice crackled as though it was coming through a radio and she was pulled from her thoughts.


	14. Whoops

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Whoops.**

* * *

Brought out of her dark memories, Rose shook her head and begrudgingly slid into the car as she mumbled, "Don't try anything."

Chirping happily, Bumblebee closed the door for her, making the woman jump and she whipped her head around to stare at a driver that _wasn't there_. It was then that the Autobot remembered that Agent Fowler was the only human that knew that there was a bunch of robotic organisms that could transform into vehicles and all the others were likely to panic upon learning this knowledge.

"_Don't – Freak Out!"_

"Uh." Was the response.


	15. That's Not Obvious At All

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates, but if you keep up with**_** "It's Love?"** **then**_** you would already know that both my computer and all of my flashdrives have been infected by viruses, which is making it hard for me to post new chapters.**_

_**Here's a surprise 300 word chapter as an apology!**_

_**I was also wondering if I could get constructive criticism for this? It would be much appreciated! **_**8D**

* * *

**Warnings: Reference to Drugs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: That's Not Obvious At All**

* * *

Rose blinked.

As she stared at the empty driver's seat, she could vaguely hear the radio of the Camaro telling her breathe, but she was breathing just fine. It was her brain that wasn't working, not her lungs. Those damn 'customers' of hers must have slipped her some sort of drug after having their way with her. She was just hallucinating and was probably freaking out the driver-that-she-couldn't-see-thanks-to-drugs due to her blank staring, so she discretely checked the crook of her elbows for needle marks and wiped her nose for white powder; she probably wouldn't have noticed being forced to take them through the pain she had endured.

It was as she was sniffing her hair that the radio sighed, "_What are – you doing – Miss?_"

She quickly stopped checking herself for signs of substance abuse and gave a nervous smile towards the driver's seat. "Nothing!"

"_Are - you alright? You were – sniffing – your hair._"

"No I wasn't." Inside, she was panicking and hoping this guy wasn't an undercover cop trying to bust her. Being arrested once was bad; this would be horrible since she was obviously doped up on _something_.

Because cars need drivers and cars don't speak to you using their radios.

That was just silly.

"_Are you – sure?_"

She gave a high-pitched hum and nodded her head vigorously. "Yep. Why would I be sniffing my hair? Unless I stink. Do I stink?" She used as an opportunity to sniff herself for the nasty stench of marijuana, "I can't tell."

"_No! You – don't smell – bad – at all!_" There was an awkward pause, "_Not that I – have been – smelling – you!_"

If she wasn't about to scream, she would have laughed.


	16. You Sure About That?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: You Sure About That?**

* * *

_Okay Rose. Just breathe in through your nose and out your mouth. In and out. In and out. In and-_

There was a small warble of annoyance and the radio once again began to sing, "_Stop – ignoring – me!_"

Rose plastered a small, tense smile on her face and turned her head towards the empty-driver's-seat-that-should-have-a-person-sitt ing-in-it. "I'm not."

Bumblebee couldn't help but be concerned as she stared at his seat with wide eyes and an unnatural smile, "_You – Panicking?_"

She shook her head, her expression unchanging, "Nuh-uh."


	17. Tripping Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Tripping Out**

* * *

"_I – can explain – everything_."

Rose avoided looking at the empty seat next to her as the car's engine started up, but ended up shrieking in surprise when the seat-belt wrapped around her waist and she clutched the blanket around herself tightly. The car slowly pulled out of its parked position, the steering wheel moving on its own accord as the radio continued to sing an explanation to her.

"_I'm – outta - this world. Rained down from Heaven – silent protectors – robots in disguise._"

She giggled hysterically at what the radio said, "Oh my God, I really _am_ tripping out."


	18. Bumblebee Panicked

_**A/N: Why haven't I updated this story? Cuz I forgot about it. Whoops. XD**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Bumblebee Panicked**

* * *

Bumblebee wasn't sure as to what he should do when he broke a human.

Rose's hysterical laughter filled the cab of his alt form, and she shrunk back into her seat, "They really did drug me! Ohh Madame Berger is going to beat me." This statement made her laughter turn to sobs, "She's going to _kill_ me. And if she doesn't kill me at first, she's going to throw me to the boys, let them have their fun and _then_ she'll kill me."

He screeched to a stop at her words and sent a panicked message to Optimus.


	19. Still Panicking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Still Panicking**

* * *

Optimus jerked out of recharge when an emergency comm link pierced through his communications unit and he groggily answered it, only to receive panicked chirps and whirs.

"_They're going to kill her!_" Bumblebee half-shouted, "_She needs our help!_"

The Prime sat up in confusion, "Arcee?" He could have sworn that she had monitor duty...

"_No! Rose!_"

"Who?"

"_A human! She's been hurt and needs to see Ratchet!_"

"Bumblebee, you know that Ratchet is unfamiliar with human anatomy. A hospital would be-"

"_She's a slave, Optimus! I _can't_ take her to a hospital!_"


	20. A Beautiful Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: A Beautiful Morning**

* * *

Agent Fowler wasn't the sort of man that enjoyed being woke up at three o' clock in morning. He liked to think that once he arrived home, his work quota was done for the day and that he could relax until he had to get up at six the next morning. Life was good when he got his eight hours of sleep, and when he didn't... A certain group of Aliens had problems.

"_Agent Fowler._" The deep baritone rumbled through the speaker of Fowler's phone, "_We need to talk_."

And that was how he usually started his day.


	21. Fix It!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Fix It!**

* * *

Bumblebee streaked into the Autobot base, doing his best to ignore the broken laughter escaping the woman as large tears rolled down her cheeks and stained his polishing rag. He swerved around a groggy Bulkhead and went straight for Ratchet, who was tinkering with some gadget that the scout couldn't identify. He quickly transformed around the woman, cupping her in his hands before shoving her towards the startled Medic in a "_Fix it! Fix it!_" gesture.

Rose fell deathly silently as she stared at grumpy Autobot with wide eyes before her body collapsed in a heap in his servos.


	22. Enter, Ratchet the Cranky

_**A/N: Due to voting over on **_**"It's Love?",****_ this story is now it's own little thing and Rose will no longer have a planned appearance over on that drabble._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Enter, Ratchet the Cranky**

* * *

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet swatted the yellow scout on the back of his helm as he took the human from his servos. "Have you lost your processor?! Why did you bring a _human_ here?!"

"_Well,__ she needed help!_" He buzzed in his native language, following the irritable Medic as he brought the woman over to his work station.

"You should have left her for the other humans to take care of!" Was the snippy response. "Do you realize what problems this creates? Fowler made it very clear that unless it's an emergency, we are to remain _incognito_!"


End file.
